Bitar av mig
by WienGirl
Summary: Drabbles e historias cortas que forman parte de la historia de Afrodita, no tienen un orden en particular no obstante espero que quede claro en cada relato en que momento de su vida se desarrolla. Parte del universo de Cardinalidad.


**La última navidad**

.

.

Un extraño aroma llego justo hasta su nariz mientras dormía olía a dulce de vainilla con arroz y algo de leche, en sueños se imaginó algunas de las pocas navidades que paso en casa con su madre, Angélica solía ser aficionada al Ris à la Malta, el dulce de leche que se acostumbra a servir en Suecia durante las navidades. La época más feliz del año decían, solo en esos días se mostraba un poco más amable y accesible que el resto del año; no obstante su cambio no era radical, haciendo del aroma del arroz y la vainilla un aroma triste ya que su madre pocas veces lo dejaba probarlo, ni siquiera el dulce sabor de su postre favorito podía ponerla de buenas.

—No comas más de eso Mikael —decía en tono autoritario lanzándole una mirada fulminante tanto a él como a la mucama que lo servía—, sabes que el azúcar te hace daño.

—Si mamá… —siempre tenía que obedecer las órdenes y aunque ya habían pasado casi un año de haber iniciado su entrenamiento no podía sacarse la voz de Angélica de la cabeza, su voz áspera y seca.

Se reacomodó en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño un par de horas más, pasando las navidades dejarían la ciudad para marcharse al sitio que Narcisa llamaba "El Santuario", decía estar muy emocionada por presentarlo ante El Patriarca y llevaba algunos días haciendo los preparativos para esa visita.

—Nunca dejes de causar una buena impresión —decía como si fuese una asesora de imagen más que una amazona que estaba a punto de entrenarlo—, cuando estemos delante de Su Santidad haz una reverencia así —la joven de los cabellos rubios se recogió el cabello y mostró al pequeño aspirante como hacer una reverencia apropiadamente—, también deberás cuidar mucho tus modales.

Narcisa tenía cierto parecido con su difunta madre, siempre cuidando las apariencias y los buenos modales. Todo el tiempo le indicaba cómo comportarse cuando estaban delante de un adulto o de alguien de mayor rango, según decía, también era extremadamente ordenada cuidando cada detalle del sitio donde estuvieran. Por un lado eso no era problema para el pequeño Mikael ya que estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de vida pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era lo considerada que solía ser su maestra con él.

Seguramente el delicioso postre navideño lo estaría cocinando ella. Se levantó de la cama con algo de pereza y se asomó por la ventana, afuera se veían los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo de Estocolmo así como la blanca nieve que estaba por todas las calles y techos de la ciudad. El espíritu navideño se percibía en el ambiente aunque él no tenía esperanzas en que fuera una navidad muy diferente de las que había pasado en casa.

Se cubrió con una bata que estaba a los pies de la cama y fue escaleras abajo para verificar si su maestra estaba en la cocina como había pensado. Y así era.

Narcisa llevaba el cabello recogido y estaba reclinada sobre la mesa de la cocina ya que la joven era muy alta, el chico la miraba sorprendido ya que ella batía algo en un tazón con mucha habilidad. Sobre la mesa estaban dos platos hondos, los cubiertos así como una botella grande de Julmust, la bebida de temporada más famosa en Suecia.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo maestra? —dijo el pequeño con algo de timidez en la voz.

—Estoy cocinando, que no ves Mik —respondió sonriente dándole a entender que era algo obvio—, preparo Ris à la Malta. Solía gustarme mucho cuando tenía tu edad y ahora que estamos aquí no quiero perder la oportunidad de volverlo a comer.

Mikael la miró sorprendida jamás se habría imaginado esa respuesta por parte de ella así como le era imposible imaginarse a la vanidosa chica usando ropa de lo más común e inclinada sobre la mesa cocinando un postre navideño. En ese momento se sintió feliz de poder estar ahí para presenciar ese evento y comer el postre antes de partir a Grecia.

—Siéntate, te serviré una ración muy grande ya que es incierto cuando volvamos a comer esto —dijo pensativa.

—Sí, por favor maestra —le acercó el tazón para que la chica lo llenara del rico dulce de leche y arroz.

—No es el mejor desayuno —comentaba ella llenando los vasos con el Julmust— pero como será el último que hagamos en este país hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.

La joven le guiñó un ojo y ambos se sentaron a la mesa a disfrutar de la comida que había preparado Narcisa además del postre, la chica había intentado cocinar algo similar a una cena navideña, era mucho más austera pero el aroma indicaba que el sabor valía la pena pese al aspecto.

—Vamos a comer y después iremos a la ciudad vieja a ver las decoraciones de navidad, ¿qué te parece Mik?

—Me encanta la idea —el pequeño sonrió ampliamente, sería la primera navidad en la que no habría regalos pero poco importaba ya que iría a recorrer el centro de la ciudad vieja, a ver los adornos y las luces de navidad, además comería todo lo que quisiera sin límite—, gracias por la comida maestra.

—No agradezcas nada y come todo lo que quieras —la joven se quito la máscara para poder comer, Mikael estaba tentado a verle el rostro pero Narcisa le había dado la orden de no hacerlo así que no desobedeció—. God Jul Mik.

—God Jul maestra.

Sería su última navidad en Suecia y la más feliz que había vivido hasta ahora.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

***Notas**: Mikael es el nombre que le puse a Afrodita mientras fuera pequeño y Narcisa es su maestra para más referencias sobre estos personajes revisen "Cardinalidad". Gracias por leer. :D


End file.
